


I love you... for no reason

by sapph_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, OTP Feels, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapph_trash/pseuds/sapph_trash
Summary: Just two married gays surrounded by more gaysorPrompt: “I’m not wearing a tie…it just makes it easier for you to choke me if I say something wrong.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208





	I love you... for no reason

Warm hands wrapped around Keiji’s waist. They clenched his dress shirt and squeezed. Then, a face smothered into his neck. 

Keiji trailed his finger down Koutarou’s finger and over the golden band with a feather-like glide. “What are you doing, Kou?”

Koutarou whined. His mouth moved against Keiji’s skin, muffled, incomprehensible. Despite himself and everything he stood for, Keiji tilted his head back and gave Kou more room to fan his hot breath over his sensitive skin, to place that delicate kiss on the dip between his shoulderblades and backside met. Keiji knew what that met. He’d been through this enough times to know how to deal with Kou’s moods, to make him step back and talk for once instead of sulking. Yet he was still too weak, even after three years of marriage, and okay, sure it wouldn’t be the best path to take if he wanted to get Kou out of his slump fast, but he indulged himself. He leaned back into his touch and allowed Kou to press his lips against his sensitive spot, one that he relished in teasing ever since he discovered it—with that smirk and the harder his lips pressed after Keiji all but shivered under his touch, the damn bastard knew how much it affected him too—and God, it was _good_ , good enough to make his eyes flutter shut, but he drew the line when Kou began to nibble on the skin. 

Keiji wrapped his hands over Kou’s and squeezed, hard. Kou froze. _Good._

“Kou”, Keiji said, too high-pitched for Kou to take him seriously. He was proved right again when Kou began to trail soft kisses up his neck. “Kou, stop…” 

“Hmm?” said Kou, a devious smirk on his lips. His very, very kissable lips. “Are you sure you want me to stop?” 

This was a battle. They had always battled like this, and Keiji was on a losing streak. This time, he was determined not to lose. They had no time. They had to get to Oikawa’s place before—

A high-pitched whine escaped when Kou bit his earlobe. His attacking fingers slid under his dress shirt and trailed dangerously, dangerously close to pant line. _Fuck. He knows. He knows this always gets me._

“Kou”, Keiji choked out, cut off as Kou sucked on that spot on his neck again. “Kou, stop. We’re…. We’re going to be late.”

The cool metal of Kou’s ring chilled Keiji’s chest as Kou ran his finger and flattened his palm right over his thundering heart. “Are you sure, hmm? We could stay here, tell Oikawa you’re feeling sick… I’m sure we could come up with a better way to spend a Saturday night.” 

He was dangerously close to giving in. Fuck. When did he get so weak? He twisted his head to face Kou and realised his mistake very, very quickly when Kou’s hungry eyes dipped down to his lips, and Kou licked his own. 

_‘You can tease him too!’_ Hinata’s loud, excitable voice came back to him.

_He’s right_ , Keiji thought, _I can tease him._

Keiji leaned in close, close enough for his lips to brush against Kou’s. Kou took the bait and leaned in but Keiji, after calling upon all gods above and below to garner some strength, _any_ strength at all, because God knew even after all these years, he was still weak to Kou’s touches and kisses and anything in between and above, he leaned back. 

He did it. He leaned back. 

A smirk planted itself on his own lips when Kou began to scowl.

Before Kou could do anything to weaken his resolve once again, Keiji held up a hand. “We’re going.” When Kou opened his mouth, most likely to argue, Keiji shook his head. “That’s final.” 

As quickly as they were placed on him, Kou snatched his hands away and stormed off from their walk-in closet and face planted onto their bed. He kicked his feet and whined like a child. “I’m not going! I’m not, no matter what you have to say…” 

“Kou,” said Keiji, a hint of frustration lacing his tone. He yanked a tie from the hanger and stormed to Kou. A moment later, he settled on the bed next to where his baby of a husband lay. “Come on”, he coaxed, pushing Kou to sit up. “Here. Put this on.”

Kou scrunched up his eyebrows. “I’m not. I don’t care what you say. I’m not wearing a tie… it just makes it easier for you to choke me if I say something wrong.” 

Keiji’s brows rose—both of them. He’d never mastered the art of the one eyebrow raise. “Is that why you’re so adamant about not going?” 

With the following silence, Keiji knew he had hit the target. 

“Listen…” How would he even say this? He had never been good with words. 

_‘Just say what you mean in the simplest terms’,_ said the Hinata in his brain. _‘That’s what I do with Kageyama, since he’s so dumb that he can’t understand anything—’_

At the back of his mind, _‘hinata-boke’_ , a loud thump, followed by a wail echoed. 

Keiji took a deep breath. He slid his hands into Kou’s and squeezed. “I know it’s scary, but…”

“Of course it’s scary”, Kou interrupted. His mouth began to wobble. This was really getting to him, wasn’t it? “I… Your sister is going to be there. She hates me! She’s going to make you divorce me before we get that cat and adopt a kid and do all the married couple things everyone finds gross! And… and… I’m dumb. I’m stupid. Everyone knows that. She’s gonna say I’m not good enough for you again—”

“What?” said Keiji, his voice low. “She said that? When?” 

Kou’s eyes widened. He looked away, exactly like all the times he wanted to keep a secret from Keiji, something about his eyes and looking into them making Kou blurt everything out. “Kou.” He took a deep breath. Just say it in the simplest terms… what are they? What are they? “I… You’re an idiot.” 

Okay, that was not what he meant to say. It definitely got to Kou, by the looks of it, with his broad shoulders clenched and the slight quiver in his stance. Fuck. He did it again. 

_Ah…_ Keiji grabbed Kou’s chin roughly and turned his face. As he expected, tears began to brim in Kou’s eyes. 

“I know that,” cried Kou. “You don’t have to keep reminding me—”

“No.” Keiji shook his head. “No, that’s not what I meant. I mean I did, but… Just listen, okay?” 

Tentatively, Kou nodded. 

“I’m not the best with words, you know that,” said Keiji, “the wedding vows were a mess.” 

That got a giggle out of Kou. _Good. This is a starting point._

“But, you know?” Keiji’s voice was hushed, almost a whisper. “There was one thing I said in my vows, that I still believe to this day."

He shuffled closer. Frowned. _Not close enough. Not enough for him to believe._ He swung his legs over Kou’s and settled on his lap, pushing his idiot husband down on the bed. “I didn’t fall in love with you because of how talented you are at volleyball. I didn’t fall in love with you because it made me feel ‘higher’ or whatever the fuck you heard people say behind our backs. None of those shallow things, okay? I fell in love with you because… because…” He grabbed Kou’s face, smoothing his fingers over his husband’s temples. “I fell… no. I love you. I love you for no reason, at all.” 

Kou’s eyes widened. “You… You don’t love me?”

“What?” said Keiji. “No. No, that’s not what I meant.” He sighed. “What I’m trying to say is that, me, falling for you, it wasn’t my choice! I don’t know what cupid or whatever was thinking when they shot that arrow through our hearts but dammit, Kou, you make me… happy, okay? I don’t care if you’re not the brightest, or the best, or if anyone thinks you don’t deserve me. Hell, I don’t deserve you before you don’t deserve me.” 

“That’s not—”

“I know”, said Keiji. His voice dropped to a whisper. “I know, it’s just. It doesn’t matter. I still love you. I’ll tell my sister to not come if it is bothering you this much, or if you… if you really can’t handle it, i’ll tell Oikawa we can’t go, but…” 

“No,” snapped Kou. His eyes widened. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell but… No, it’s fine, i’ll go.” 

Keiji sighed. “Thank you.” 

He leaned down and pressed his lips on Kou’s. They really were running out of time, but… Dammit, it felt so good, especially when Kou nibbled on his bottom lip and forced his tongue through and— 

Keiji pulled back, panting a little too much for just a simple kiss. But… At least, Kou was in the same shape as he was. “We need to… get ready. We’re going to be late.” 

Kou smirk returned. “You love me.” 

Cheeks burning, Keiji slid off Kou’s lap and stood up. “Yeah… I said it. Now, come on…” 

Kou giggled. “You love me, you big soft marshmallow. Nobody believes me when I say you’re so mushy inside. I should’ve gotten this on recording, Tetsu would be so shocked, but then Kenma will…” 

“Please”, Keiji said, a little flustered. “Get up, and wear that tie…” 

“Okay”, cooed Kou. “Mr. Mushy ‘I love you’ pants.” 

“You can sleep on the couch tonight,” Keiji said. At the devious expression still etched on Kou’s face, Keiji added, “Tomorrow, too, if you don’t get up and get ready already. Oikawa will be upset if we’re late to his engagement party.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll fight that little deviant.” 

Keiji rubbed his temples and heaved a large, long needed sigh. “Iwaizumi won’t be happy if you make Oikawa cry before their wedding day.” 

“He made me cry, it’s only fair.” 

“That’s only because he made you cut onions for dinner.” 

“Still counts…” 

Another sigh, and a quick peck to Kou’s cheek before he entered the bathroom, Keiji knew he was in for a long, long night.

He couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely self-indulgent fluff I wrote at 12am on a saturday night and I have no regrets


End file.
